The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an on-line educationael system.
The Internet has permitted users with web browsers to easily exchange information over the Internet. Educational materials, for example, may be distributed to users for taking an educational course on-line. Providing on-line educational courses requires various features in IS order to successfully execute the course. In order for the course to successfully replace or supplement in-classroom courses, users must be provided with various features so that the on-line educational course provides certain benefits over in-classroom teaching.
Accordingly, a need exists for various features for an on-line educational system.
A first apparatus for providing a course-level message center for use with an on-line educational system permits the posting of on-line messages to users for particular courses. The educational system includes providing on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course, and providing on-line an electronic syllabus for the educational course. The apparatus receives a message concerning the educational course and posts an indication of the message for on-line accessibility of the message by the users.
A second apparatus for providing an administrative message center for use with an on-line educational system permits the posting of messages to users for multiple courses. The educational system includes providing on-line content concerning educational materials for a plurality of educational courses, and providing on-line a plurality of electronic syllabuses for the educational courses. The apparatus receives a message concerning the plurality of educational courses and posts an indication of the message for on-line accessibility of the message by all of the users.
An apparatus for providing an electronic journal for use with an on-line educational system permits a user to enter information relating to a particular course for optional review by an instructor. The educational system includes providing on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course, and providing on-line an electronic syllabus for the educational course. The apparatus provides an electronic journal for a particular one of the users permitting the particular user to enter information into the electronic journal. The apparatus permits the instructor to enter information into the electronic journal for viewing by the particular user.
An apparatus for implementing a course manager permits an instructor to develop an on-line course for an on-line educational system. The apparatus receives from the instructor an identification of units each representing portions of an educational course, an identification of assignments for the units, and an identification of educational materials for the units. The apparatus compiles the units, the assignments, and the educational materials into an on-line electronic syllabus for the educational course.
An apparatus for providing administrative pages for use with an on-line educational system provides on-line administrative functions for users. The educational system includes providing on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course, and providing on-line an electronic syllabus for the educational course. The apparatus provides information, accessible on-line by the users, concerning administrative functions related to the educational course.
A message center screen electronically displays information for providing messages to users for an on-line educational system. The screen includes an index section for selecting a home page screen having a content section identifying on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course and having a syllabus section for providing an electronic syllabus for the educational course. An input section in the screen receives a message concerning the educational course, and a message section in the screen posts an indication of the message for on-line accessibility of the message by the users.
A document sharing screen electronically displays information for use by users and instructors in sharing a document in an on-line educational system. The screen includes an index section for selecting a home page screen having a content section identifying on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course and having a syllabus section for providing an electronic syllabus for the educational course. A receive section in the screen receives an education-related document from a particular one of the users and associates a message with the document based upon information entered by the particular user. A store section in the screen indicates storage of the document with the message for accessibility by an intended recipient.
A journal screen electronically information for use in providing an electronic journal to users in an on-line educational system. The screen includes an index section for selecting a home page screen having a content section identifying on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course and having a syllabus section for providing an electronic syllabus for the educational course. A journal section in the screen provides an electronic journal for a particular one of the users permitting the particular user to enter information concerning the educational course. A comment section in the screen permits the instructor to enter information into the electronic journal for viewing by the particular user.
A gradebook screen electronically displays information for use by an instructor in providing an on-line gradebook in an on-line educational system. The screen includes an index section for selecting a home page screen having a content section identifying on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course and having a syllabus section for providing an electronic syllabus for the educational course. A receive section in the screen receives from the instructor grade information relating to users"" assignments for the educational course, and a gradebook section in the screen posts the grade information in an on-line gradebook.
A course manager screen electronically displays information for use in permitting an instructor to develop an on-line course for an on-line educational system. The screen includes a unit section for receiving an identification of units each representing portions of an educational course, an assignment section for receiving an identification of assignments for the units, and a content section for receiving an identification of educational materials for the units. A syllabus section in the screen illustrates a compilation of the units, the assignments, and the educational materials into an on-line electronic syllabus for the educational course.
An administrative screen electronically displays information for use in providing administrative pages for an on-line educational system. The screen includes an index section for selecting a home page screen having a content section identifying on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course and having a syllabus section for providing an electronic syllabus for the educational course. An administrative section in the screen provides information, accessible on-line by users of the system, concerning administrative functions related to the educational course.
A grading screen electronically displays information for use in providing exam questions to users for an on-line educational system. The screen includes an index section for selecting a home page screen having a content section identifying on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course and having a syllabus section for providing an electronic syllabus for the educational course. An exam question section"" in the screen provides on-line to the users exam questions with multimedia content and receives on-line answers to the exam questions.